


Surprise!

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Enough fluff to rot your teeth out, F/M, Fluff, RinTori Fluff, Rule 63, domestic rintori, fem!Nitori, genderbent nitori, rintori baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fem!nitori/rin request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p><p>Being married to an olympic swimmer while being the top fashion designer in Japan isn't exactly what Ai envisioned when she was studying at Samezuka, but she wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>A peek into the domestic life of Rin and Ai with their son, Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's a drabble I posted a few weeks ago on my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com. I decided to post it on my AO3 account since it has been awhile since I've uploaded!
> 
> Enjoy!<3  
> Kayla

Ai bit her bottom lip as she sketched out her next fashion piece, wondering if she should add a pleat in the skirt or not. She nibbled on the end of her pen, her ears perking up when her office door opened and tiny footsteps toddled in.

"Mommy!" The voice laughed, quickly running up to his lovely mother, nuzzling his head full of burgundy hair into her thigh.

"Hi Daisuke!" Ai smiled, standing and picking up her three-year-old, kissing the top of his head.

"What are you working on, mommy?" Daisuke asked, nuzzling his head into her warm shoulder.

"A skirt for my Spring line." Ai sighed into her son’s tiny shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Mommy!" Daisuke bashfully squealed, embarrassed by his mother's adorable affection.

"Where’s daddy?" Ai asked, tucking a piece of lavender hair behind her ear. 

"Daddy told me it’s a secret so I have to _shh_." Daisuke giggled, his little legs running around Ai’s large office, hiding behind the bookshelf. "I can’t tell you!" 

Ai smirked and stood up from her desk, putting her hands on her slim hips as she playfully glared at her son, raising an eyebrow. 

"I know a way to make you tell me…" Ai smiled and pulled off her heels, bolting after her son that squealed bloody murder and bolted in the other direction.

Ai had married Rin at the young age of 20, when Rin was 21. They were madly in love, always at each other’s side. They were each other’s best friend. They had Daisuke about 2 years into their marriage, when Ai was 22 and Rin was 23. He brought so much joy to their life.

Ai loved the way Rin interacted with his son. She could just tell how proud Rin was to have his adorable toddling son look just like him. He would always tease Ai about it, wondering if they actually made Daisuke, or just cloned him.

Daisuke would always hang off of his father’s leg, nuzzling into the kneecap and stare up at his father in admiration. Daisuke wanted to be exactly like Rin. He loved how tall and sleek his father was, and he was always trying to go on jogs with him, or at least try and keep up. His little toddler legs could only get him so far.

Ai guessed that Daisuke trying to keep up with Rin on jogs made the toddler faster, and she was almost winded by the time she grabbed him and lifted him up. 

"I got you now! Tell me what you know, Matsuoka!" Ai laughed, Daisuke squirming and dramatically falling limp in his mother’s arms, laying a small arm over his forehead. 

"I promised daddy that I would never tell, not even in the face of certain death!" Daisuke dramatically gasped, causing Ai to burst out laughing, rolling her eyes. 

"You’re so dramatic, just like him." 

"I take offense to that." A deep voice called from the office door, causing Ai to look up as Daisuke squealed loudly and bolted to his father. 

"Daddy!" Daisuke clapped his hands, lifting his arms up as a sign to be picked up by his loving father.

"Oi, what did you do to mommy?" Rin stifled a laugh as he looked at Ai’s winded form, her begrudgingly grabbing her heels. 

"Mommy wanted to know the secret, but I didn’t tell her like you told me to." Daisuke nuzzled into Rin’s neck, Rin leaning against the doorframe with his clone in his arms. 

"Is that so?" Rin looked straight at Ai who allowed her cornflower blue eyes to fall to the floor, a blush on her cheeks. 

"What are you up to?" Ai changed the subject, putting on her heels before going back over to her desk, grabbing her pencil one more. 

"Swim practice ended early today, coach wants us to relax since timed trials are coming up at the end of the week." Rin cleared his throat, walking into the office with Daisuke in his arms, kissing his son on the forehead.

Rin was on the Olympic swim team for Japan, and had won three gold medals so far. This was going to be his second time going to the Olympics, and he was extremely excited. The timed trials were easy for him, since he worked so hard all the time. He went to practice every single day, dropping Daisuke off at Gou’s before coming back to pick him up. Ai was the number one fashion designer in Japan, being featured in several high fashion magazines and Tokyo's Fashion Week. This year she was going to be featured in the New York Fashion Week.

They were an extremely successful pair. 

"What are you working on?" Rin asked as he put Daisuke down, seeing him run over to the large windows that covered all of Ai’s large office on the top floor of her skyscraper, putting his tiny little hands on the translucent glass, his burgundy eyes lighting up when seeing the cityscape. 

"My skirt for the Spring line. I still have more designs to do. I have to do at least three more tops, and I’m thinking about what my last style of pants are going to be. I haven’t even started on dresses." Ai gushed, looking over her decimated desk, papers everywhere. 

Rin smirked and kissed Ai’s cheek, shaking his head as his she nuzzled her slim face into his defined collarbone, letting out a small sigh. 

"Some habits never change." Rin cracked up, nodding to Ai’s desk. 

"Oh, shush…" Ai grumbled, kissing Rin’s jaw before looking over at Daisuke. "Dai, mommy will be home in a little bit. Let daddy take you home." Ai sighed, looking back at her desk. 

"Ooh! Good! That was daddy’s plan!" Daisuke squealed, running over to hug his mother before grabbing onto Rin’s hand. 

" _Shit_ …" Rin sighed lowly, picking Daisuke up before filing out of Ai’s office, "See you tonight, baby." 

"Bye!" Ai called out waving and blowing kisses to Dai who wouldn’t take his burgundy eyes off of his mother until she was out of view. 

—

Ai let out a relieved sigh when she was able to finish up, looking at the sun set in her office. She was grateful for her success, even though it took a lot out of her. She just couldn't wait to get home and see her husband and baby once again. She didn't even care what the surprise was -- it was enough of a treat just to be able to come home and see her family. She bit her lip as she envisioned being able to run a nice warm bath and soak in it for once. Just once. 

She was able to just soak in the bath all she wanted before Dai was born. Dai is a big fan of water, and baths. As soon as he hears Ai running her bath water, he runs in and basically pulls off all his clothes and squeals, jumping in. 

_"Mommy, I want lavender salt this time!"_

He was a little sucker for the lavender bath salts. This would always end up with Rin smirking and apologizing to Ai as he watched his son play with his water toys and splash in the tub while Ai was trying to have a peaceful soak.

Ai was brought back to the present when her assistant, Takao, entered her office. Takao was a nice young man with brown hair and light brown eyes. He started as an intern last year, and Ai was so impressed by his work and attitude that she almost instantly hired him to her team of assistants. 

"Nitori-sama?" His calm voice echoed in the empty office, a frazzled smile appearing on his pale lips. 

"Oh, hi, Takao. I'm about to leave for the night, so please, get home. Don't overwork yourself. Last time I told you to go home was when I left...and I came back the next morning to see you slumped over your desk with the order forms for fabrics up on your computer." Ai rose an eyebrow as she grabbed her bag, ready to leave for the night. 

"Nitori-Sama, we just got a call that all the Spring line dresses have to be submitted tomorrow morning." Takao swallowed, setting the tea he brought Ai on her desk. 

Ai felt her body deflate, setting down her purse and taking a deep breath. She sometimes had rickety deadlines that would pop up. She noticed that her deadlines shifted much more once she was invited to the New York Fashion Week. She let out a sigh and nodded, crossing her arms as she pulled out her sketchbook once again, turning on her laptop that she had just put away. She smiled at the steaming cup of green tea on her desk, thankful for such a sweet assistant.

"Thank you for bringing the tea, Takao. I’m going to need it. Can you please call Rin and tell him that I won’t be home for a couple more hours?" Ai sighed sadly, really wanting to know what the surprise was. 

"Sure, Nitori-Sama. Is there anything else you need?" 

"No, I’m good. Thank you!" Ai exclaimed, closing her office door as she began to pull out her past sketches, trying to get some inspiration. 

—

Ai felt like a fabric-draped zombie as she strained to keep her sleepy eyes open, running a slim hand through her hair. She bit her lip as she tapped her foot, trying to think of a good fabric for the dress she was working on. She bit her lip as she scratched her head, wondering which fabric would look the best on a dress with a sweetheart neckline and a-line skirt. She licked her lips as she looked at the photo frames on her desk, taking a much needed mental break. She let out a small smile when she saw a picture of Rin holding Daisuke as a little infant, laughing into the camera, and she blushed when she saw her and Rin's wedding picture. She closed her eyes peacefully, remembering all the amazing memories she had with her husband. She could never get over her assistants coming into her office and cooing over the photo of her and Rin in high school.

_"High school sweethearts, how romantic!"_

_"Nitori-Sama, you look exactly the same...and so does Matsuoka-sama."_

_"You were only 16 when you two met? How adorable!"_

_"Roommates? That's cute."_

Ai allowed her heavy eyes to stay shut for a few minutes longer, hearing footsteps approaching her desk as she lifted herself out of her sleepy haze, her cornflower blue eyes adjusting to being forced into consciousness. Once she saw the tall and slim silhouette of the person sneaking into her office, she immediately knew who it was.

" _Rin_? What are you doing here? It’s almost 10:00!" Ai hissed, her hair all messed up, the first couple of buttons on her blouse unbuttoned while trying to get comfortable for her sketching session. 

"I wanted to see you." Rin shrugged. 

Ai blushed and beckoned her husband over to her, opening her arms and embracing him softly. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms and have him take her home to let her soak in the tub without Daisuke interrupting. That would be the best surprise in the entire world. Ai let out a dreamy sigh, curling her fingers into the fabric of Rin's swim jacket, nuzzling her forehead into his collarbone. She regretfully let go of her husband, pulling fully out of her exhausted haze, holding back a sad groan.

"You _know_ that I have to work-Wait! Where’s Daisuke?" Ai nearly screeched, pulling away from Rin fully, the burgundy haired swimmer almost falling over. 

"He’s at Gou and Seijuro’s! Geez, Ai." Rin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "What kind of father do you think I am?" 

Ai let out a breathless giggle, brushing her hair back as she hugged around Rin’s neck, taking in the familiar scent she had known since high school.

"Sorry, Rin." 

"It’s alright. You’re exhausted." Rin breathed, pulling back to touch the bags underneath Ai’s eyes. "I guess I should tell you what the surprise was, huh?" Rin smirked. 

Ai’s blue eyes lit up as she giggled, jumping up and down like a child while Rin held back his laughter. She still had that childlike innocence to her that he adored. He smiled and sighed, putting a hand in his wife's hair as she settled down, holding closer to her husband once more.

"Well, I was planning to make you dinner, and Daisuke made all these colorful cards and decorations…" Rin bit his bottom lip as Ai giggled behind her hand, "Our kitchen is covered in Dai’s little paper snowflakes and hearts." 

"That's so adorable. Daisuke may become Japan's top artist someday..." Ai smiled, about to go back over to her desk when Rin gently grasped her wrist. 

"Don’t you wanna know why I was planning the surprise?" Rin raised a burgundy eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

"Oh yeah!" Ai exclaimed, upset that her exhaustion was still keeping her out of it. She tried to wonder what today was to cause this celebration.

She knew it wasn’t their wedding anniversary, and it wasn’t any of their birthdays. She bit her her lip in thought as Rin pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. 

"Today is the anniversary of the first time we met." Rin breathed into Ai’s ear, causing her to turn bright red. 

"O-oh…Rin, I’m sorry, I didn’t even remember the date-" 

"No, Ai, it’s alright. I just found out it was today too. This morning, actually. I was looking through my old regimens, and I saw the date on the one I did for the first day at Samezuka. I scribbled some note that said  _'switch roommates ASAP'_.” 

Ai’s mouth plopped open as her husband burst into laughter, grabbing her slim hand as she tried to smack his shoulder, pulling her close so he could place a sweet kiss on her plump lips.

"I wasn’t that bad!" Ai spoke after breaking the kiss, feeling Rin kiss her on the cheek and sit on the edge of her desk as she tried to tidy up just a bit. She knew how Rin was around messes. He hasn't changed much.

"Eh, you had your moments." Rin laughed, looking at the photo of his graduation on Ai’s desk, picking up the frame. 

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as Rin's burgundy eyes traced over the photo. He was hugging Ai to his side while smiling for his mother who was behind the camera. Ai had small tears in her eyes because she knew that he was going to be leaving Samezuka. Their embrace was adorable and loving, and he could still feel how Ai nuzzled her face into his neck, trying to wipe her tears away to look more presentable in the photo. 

She still burst out crying after the photo snapped, though. She was Ai for God's sake. He looked down at the picture and then back at his wife, a blush heating up his cheeks as he watched her pour herself into her work, biting the tip of her pen as she continued to peruse different fabrics. 

"You still look the exact same." Rin breathed, placing the frame back down as Ai blushed, the small silence being broken.

"So do you." Ai bit her lip, placing her pen down as she looked at Rin, her heart beating faster. 

" _Matsuoka-senpai_." Rin imitated Ai under his breath, causing her to stick out her tongue, crossing her arms in a defiant protest.

"Hey! At least I wasn’t a moody shark face." Ai pointed out, Rin still leaning on his wife’s desk, looking out at the Tokyo skyline from her window-covered office. 

"But you married a moody shark face." Rin rebutted, closing his eyes with a smug smirk. 

"You married the girl who wouldn’t call you anything but Matsuoka-Senpai until the end of her first year." Ai refuted back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"And I don’t regret it." Rin whispered, leaning over just a bit to allow his lips to meet Ai’s, a blush blooming on her cheeks. 

The sweet kiss lasted between the couple for a few fleeting moments, Rin's slim hands touching Ai's cheeks, feeling her mouth twitch into a small smile while their lips stayed together in a moment of bliss.

"Ugh, we’re so sappy." Ai broke the kiss happily, holding Rin’s hand as he leaned against her desk, watching her with a mysterious glint in his eye, biting his bottom lip before taking a deep breath.

"I also promised Daisuke a surprise…" Rin coughed, looking away from Ai's unimpressed stare.

"…We’re not getting him a puppy, Rin. Neither of us are ever home." Ai pointed at her husband, knowing that all Dai could talk about nowadays was getting a little Shiba Inu and naming him "Boomerang."

"I didn’t say the surprise was a puppy, Ai." Rin smirked as he pulled Ai up to her feet, making her sit back down on her desk as he quickly shut the office door, pulling off his swim jacket. "A baby is not the same thing as a puppy."

Little did Daisuke know that he would have to wait nine long, agonizing months before his surprise would arrive in the form of a little brother. 


End file.
